הפתעה בלתי צפויה
by ShakeSapir
Summary: הרעיון מבוסס על תכנית הרדיו המבוצעת על ידי הקולות של קאי ואיצ'י. חשבתי שיהיה נחמד לדמיין איך הצעת הנישואין תיראה. אזהרה: BL וליים. קריאה מהנה


**הפתעה בלתי צפויה / שייקספיר**

"היי לכולם! ברוכים הבאים לתכנית 'תעמוד הואנגרד שלנו!' אני המנחה שלכם סנדו איצ'י מסדרת האנימה ואנגרד". "וגם אני, שמי הוא קאי טושיקי **ה**גדול". "טוב אז ללא עיכובים נוספים בואו נתחיל בתכנית". "היום יש לנו הפתעה בשבילכם לכבוד התכנית מספר 200 שלנו אז אנא הישארו אתנו ותיהנו מהפרק של היום". "אבל לפני זה נצא להפסקת פרסומות קצרה".

"טושיקי-קן, אתה צריך ללמוד להירגע קצת. אני עדיין לא מבין איך אתה נהייה היפראקטיבי ככה כשמדובר בשידור רדיו שלנו". "אין מה לעשות, אני צריך לדאוג לא להישאר מאחור אחרת אתה תיקח את כל ההצגה". קאי אמר זאת בצחוק בזמן שגנב נשיקה אחת קצרה משפתיו של איצ'י. הם יוצאים יחד כבר שנתיים וזה מובן מאליו שקאי צריך לשמור על מקומו בתור המוביל במערכת היחסים. איצ'י הסמיק קלות לאחר המעשה של אותו בעל שיער חום אגוז. הוא הכיר את קאי, זה מתחיל בנשיקה אחת קטנה לנשיקות ארוכות ומלאות תשוקה.

הפרסומות נגמרו וכרגיל לתכנית הייתה הצלחה גדולה. הם הקריאו מכתבי מעריצים, דיברו על הדברים האחרונים שהיו בסדרה המבוססת עליהם 'מלחמת קלפים, ואנגרד'. התכנית שקרה את חייהם בתקופת התיכון שלהם. לבסוף בסיום התכנית הגיע הקטע שכולם חיכו לו. בשנת 2010 הכל התחיל ובשנת 2013 הם התקדמו לשלב הבא מחברים טובים למאהבים. עכשיו לאחר שנתיים, קאי החליט לעשות את הדבר החשוב ביותר, להיות קשור לאיצ'י לנצח. "

אני יודע שחיכיתם לזה כל החצי שעה הזו והחלטנו לחגוג את תכנית ה-200 כמו תכנית ה-100, אנו נשיר שיר ונקווה שתאהבו. השיר היה הצלחה כרגיל, איצ'י עם הקול העדין והמרגיע יחד עם הקול החזק והדומיננטי של קאי יצר מלודיה מיוחדת שאי אפשר להתנגד ולהקשיב." לפני שאנו ניפרד ממכם לשבוע הזה, יש לי הודעה חשובה". "טושיקי-קון?" איצ'י היה מבולבל, הם הודיעו הכל וסיימו את מה שהיה כתוב בתכניה. קאי הסתובב והביט אל עבר עיני הים הכחולות עם הגוונים המהפנטים של איצ'י, עיניים מלאות טוב לב, חום, תמימות, נחמדות ואהבה הנועדה רק לו.

איצ'י הביט חזרה ואיבד את עצמו בתוך אותן עיניים ירוקות הסוחפות אותו של תוך מסתורין עם תחושה של ביטחון. "איצ'י מאז ומתמיד היינו יחד, תמכנו אחד בשני לטוב ולרע" קאי החזיק את ידיו של בכך השיער הכחול כשקופסא קטנה נחה בחמימות ידיהם. "התינשא לי?" דמעות של אושר החלו לזלוג בעיניו בזמן שהוא נתן חיבוק לקאי והסכים. כל השומעים התרגשו ושמחו בשבילם. התכנית לאותו יום נגמרה והיה להם קושי להיפרד מאותו חיבוק.

הם הלכו חזרה לדירה של קאי כדי להעביר את הזמן יחד ולהיות בחברה של אחד והשני. הם נכנסו לדירה ומיד קאי החל לנשק את איצ'י בזמן שהוא נעלם את הדלת והחל להוביל אותו אל עבר חדר השינה. איצ'י הבין את רצונו של קאי ועקב אחרי הובלתו. זאת לא הפעם הראשונה שלהם ברגעים אינטימיים כאלה. הם כיבדו אחד את השני, אהבו מכל ליבם וידעו שההתאמה ביניהם היא מושלמת. קאי דחף בעדינות את איצ'י על המיטה הרכה והחל לפתוח את פיו כדי לבקש אישור למעבר נשיקה יותר עמוקה. איצ'י הסכים בשמחה ומיד החל ריקוד קל עם קרב לדומיננטיות שבקלות קאי ניצח. איצ'י נכנע והניח את ידיו על שיער בצבע אגוז של מאהבו.

באותו זמן, ידיו של קאי החלו אט אט להוריד את העליונית ואחריה את החולצה של הנער הצעיר. בסופו של דבר הם התנתקו אחד מהשני כששניהם מתנשפים וחוט נוזל דק מחבר בין שפתיהם. מיד מבלי לתת מנוחה לאיצ'י קאי החל לנשק קלות את צווארו של שותפו והן החלו להפוך למציצות קלות עם ליקוקים כדי לסמן שאיצ'י שייך לו. איצ'י החל להשמיע רעשים הנועדו רק לקאי והן גרמו לקאי להמשיך לעשות את מעשיו כדי להמשיך לשמוע את אותה מוזיקה.

לאחר שקאי נהייה שמח מהתוצאות הוא ירד כלפי מטה וטיפל בצד אחד עם פיו ובצד השני עם ידו השנייה. אותו עונג שקאי נתן לאיצ'י יחד עם היחס ממש גרמו לו להשתגע, הוא רצה עוד ממנו ולא משנה כמה פעמים תהליך זה קרה, אף פעם ההתרגשות לא ירדה אלא רק התחזקה. איצ'י החל להוריד בעדינות את הז'קט והחולצה של קאי כדי שיהיה שיוון. בו זמנית קאי חזר חזרה כדי לנשק שוב את איצ'י עד שהוא שמע את איצ'י. "טו-טושיקי-קון, אני אוהב אותך...". קאי היה שמח, מיד שאיצ'י אמר את אותן המילים חום מילא את חזהו והוא התקרב אל אוזנו הימנית של איצ'י "גם אני אוהב אותך." ומיד חזר לנשק את איצ'י שכבר עכשיו כל החדר התמלא בקולות ובצלילים של הנער בעל השיער הכחול.

קאי החל לפתוח לאט את הג'ינס של מי שהיה מתחתיו ובעדינות הוריד אותם מה שהשאיר את איצ'י במלוא יופיו הטבעי. הוא הביט כלפי מטה אל עבר אותו איבר שעמד. "טושיקי-קון, זה לא פייר שרק אני בלי בגדים". קאי הסכים ומיד בקלות הוריד את המכנס השחור שלו יחד עם תחתוניו. עכשיו שניהם היו חשופים לגמרי, איצ'י מתחת וקאי מעליו.

שריריו של קאי תמיד הפנטו את איצ'י. הוא לא היה שרירי ממש אבל בצורה מסוימת המוסיפה ל-(סלחו לי) סקסיות שלו. קאי לקח מהשידה ליד המיטה בקבוק קטן ושימן את אצבעותיו, כשאיצ'י הנהן קאי התחיל לעשות את מלאכת האצבעות בתור הכנה לקטע הכי חשוב בו הם יהיו לאחד. הוא הכניס אצבע ועוד אצבע עד שהוי 3 אצבעות, קאי כבר הכיר היטב את בן זוגו וידע לאיזו נקודה להגיע כדי שהנער יקרא בשמו.

***אני חושבת שאני אפסיק פה, אני מהתחלה לא רציתי לימון, אני ממש מצטערת שרעיון טהור התלכלך ככה..***  
נ.ב.  
חשבתי על זה הרבה אבל אין לי ממש חשק לסיים את הלימון...


End file.
